How to be a Heartbreaker
by Mixeries
Summary: Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun... One Shot écrit en écoutant la chanson de Marina and the diamonds, d'où le titre. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! :)


**One shot écrit en écoutant "How to be a Heartbreaker" de Marina and the Diamonds. **

**Les personnages sont de JKR bien sûr. Seule la trame d'histoire m'appartient ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! :) **

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun_

Leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un. C'était violent, bestial, intense. Elle ne ressentait cela avec personne d'autre. Ils étaient seuls au monde, loin de leurs soucis quotidiens, loin de leur vie si fade et monotone. Le temps s'arrêtait et ne reprenait son cours que lorsque les deux amants se blottissaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, éreintés et heureux. Mais cela ne durait pas.

_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_

Dès qu'elle le sentait endormi, elle se levait doucement, ramassait ses affaires en silence et après un dernier regard sur l'homme allongé, partait en silence.

_Rule number two, just don't get attached to_  
_Somebody you could lose_

C'était la règle. Pas de sentiments, pas d'attaches. Chacun menait sa vie de son côté et c'était pour le meilleur. Il ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser et elle le savait. Elle avait déjà souffert et ne voulait plus reproduire ses erreurs passées. C'est pourquoi depuis, c'était elle qui avait le contrôle. Les hommes lui couraient après et non plus l'inverse. Quand il l'avait accostée, une multitude de questions l'avait envahie. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle avait décidé de ne pas le prendre trop au sérieux, c'était sans doute un autre de ses jeux douteux. Et pourtant...

_So le-let me tell you_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like a little danger_  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger_  
_A player, singing I lo-lo-love you_  
_How to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like the look of danger_  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger_  
_A player, singing I lo-lo-love you_  
_At least I think I do_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek_  
_But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat_

Parfois, elle restait plus longtemps avec lui. Elle n'arrivait jamais à dormir et passait donc son temps à observer son amant dormir. Ses cheveux en bataille cachant une partie de son visage, le torse découvert se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration. Il paraissait serein, calme. Elle aimait le voir ainsi. Elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer mais elle avait fini par éprouver de l'affection pour lui. Seulement, sa fierté l'empêchait de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne voulait plus avoir mal.

_Rule number four, gotta be looking pure_

Il avait frappé à la porte de son appartement en plein milieu de journée. Elle lui avait ouvert en souriant, plus rayonnante que jamais . Vêtue d'une simple robe blanche et les cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules, elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi pure.

_Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more_

Après quelques heures passés ensemble, elle le raccompagnait à la porte, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait, et déposait un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de refermer la porte dans un sourire.

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like a little danger_  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger_  
_A player, singing lo-lo-love you_  
_How to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like the look of danger_  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger_  
_A player, singing lo-lo-love you_  
_At least I think I do_

_Cause I lo-lo-love you_

Un après-midi, alors qu'il se promenait en ville, il la vit. Elle marchait main dans la main avec un beau brun. Leur air complice ne laissa aucun doute sur le genre de relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, à les observer. Puis fit demi-tour.

_Girls, we do, whatever it will take_  
_Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two_  
_So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing_  
_In love again, ba-abe_

Cependant elle avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir et de remarquer l'air déçu qu'il avait. Après cela, elle était rentrée chez elle et à peine arrivée, s'était effondrée derrière la porte. Elle n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes et se laissa aller. Elle pleura, cria de rage.

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

Elle était perdue.

_Boys they like a little danger_

Elle ne pensait pas que ça finirait de cette façon.

_We'll get him falling for a stranger_

Ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout... non ?

_A player, singing lo-lo-love you_

Et si...

_How to be a heartbreaker_

Elle arriva devant sa porte. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

_Boys they like the look of danger_

Il ouvrit la porte. En voyant son air sérieux, elle comprit. Il ne voulait plus jouer. Il ne l'avait même jamais voulu.

_We'll get him falling for a stranger_

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa ses main sur son torse

_A player, singing lo-lo-love you_

Elle prit la parole :

- Je m'excuse Fred, je pensais...

- Ne dis rien, j'ai compris.

- Non, justement...

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_

Elle leva son visage vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle mit toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait dans ce baiser. Puis tourna les talons. Elle aurait tellement aimé rester avec lui mais...

_At least I think I do_

Elle n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureuse. Ca faisait partie du contrat. C'est ça être une briseuse de cœur.


End file.
